The Name's Brooke Lynn
by HOPS
Summary: Not quite sure where 'home' is, but I really hope I'm heading there. R/R, not as cheesey as the title suggests, honest.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
"Mommy," a five-year-old-me said to her mother, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Away, Sweetie Baby, just away,"my mother said to me. I was extremely confused at the time.  
  
"But why?" So many questions were packed into those two words. Why leave our home? Why so fast? Why aren't we taking Shaun? Why are we running to the train? She never answered any of my questions. Don't s'pose she had the chance to.  
  
"Baby, just get on the train," she said. I glanced back at her nervously. Why was she putting me on first? "Don't worry, I'm right behind you." I hate her for saying that. She let go of my hand and shoved into the car, at which point another lady grabbed my arm and pulled me into the seat next to her.  
  
I screamed. It was in vain; I could already see my mother hurrying away from me, leaving me in the hands of this stranger. I didn't know to cry or kick and scream or make a break for the door. I also didn't know why I had been handed over to this rich lady. I turned to look her in the face and she smiled a warm, knowing, loving smile.  
  
I looked deep into her eyes, which looked so much like my mother's, only infinitely younger. She slipped her arm around me in a comforting way and pulled me close as the train slowly pulled away from the station.  
  
Only later, after what seemed like months on the train, was I told that she was my real mother. My world was hurled into a tailspin, but my young mind soon latched onto the idea. The woman I had lived with the first five years of my life with was my aunt, who was five years older than my mom.  
  
When my mom got herself pregnant, my grandparents kept her inside until I was born and left with my aunt, who had just had a baby and was already married. My mother was sent to live with my rich great-aunt in Maine. So that's where I went to live now that my true mother was old enough to have me (by my grand parent's standards).  
  
And now I'm 14, on my way home to find Shaun, whom I now know is my cousin and not my twin brother. I'm standing at some newsboy distribution center. Gone are my nice clothes that I wear at my mother's mansion (my great aunt died and left it to her) and I have donned shabby work clothes that I found three weeks ago in the attic.  
  
___________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________  
  
Okay, this was the prologue. Was it good? Please, please, please review. I won't write anymore if you don't, or maybe I will. I dunno. Just tell me if you like it. Please? 


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey!" a boy says, coming over to me from a crowd. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Well, I dunno," I start in reply. "You see, I used to live here, but it's been a while since I left. I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Oh? Who is it, an old flame?" he asks suggestively.  
  
"No, my mother has kept me far from any boys. That's why I left to find my aunt and cousin. Do you think you might know them?" I know there was way too much hope in my voice. I didn't exactly care at the moment.  
  
"Maybe, he was from around here, right?" I responded with a simple nod. After a long pause the boy asks, "Well? Does he got a name?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry. It's Shaun." I took a moment to think of his last name, but I couldn't remember. "I can't remember his last name."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I can't help you. I don't know a Shaun, but maybe I could help you find their apartment?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could try that." I still have fuzzy memories of the Brooklyn streets. The streets of my namesake. "By the way, you haven't told my your name."  
  
"Right, sorry, I'm Jarred. And you haven't told my yours."  
  
"The name's Brooke Lynn." He stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"Are you for real?" I simply blushed and nodded. "That's a- that's an interesting name."  
  
"Just cal; me Brooke, it's what they call me in Main. Didn't like being reminded where I came from. Long story there, but my father was this big- shot newsie. Got my mother pregnant at fifteen."  
  
"Sounds like my dad, I'm guessing he ditched you, too?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear he was a real scumbag. Named Jack. Never gave my mom a last name, though," I went on, with high hopes of him knowing of a Jack.  
  
"Hey, my dad's name was Jack," Jarred said, sounding slightly disconnected and deep in thought. "You don't think . . .?"  
  
"No. I don't. But I guess anything is possible, right?" Only at that moment did I chance a glance at his slightly exposed chest. There it was, my birthmark, only on him. It's just a dark blotch in the shape of a heart a little below the collarbone. "You have the same birthmark as me."  
  
"That's . . . My dad has the same one . . ." He was again lost in thought, and a little shocked. "I can't believe it."  
  
"How do you think I feel?" I said, feeling a bit mad at the fact that he immediately denies the hard facts. "I ran away from home, spent I still don't know how long on a train, found out that the people I came in search of most likely moved, and then I have a half brother?"  
  
"Hey, It's not my fault my dad liked to screw around," he said, throwing his hands up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I want to meat him." He gave me a blank stare. "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, if you come meat him you'll find out that you have a sister and two more brothers. Glimmer, Cowboy, and Harris."  
  
"That's great." I was silent for a moment and took the time to glance around and realize that the area had emptied. "You have to go sell. Do you think you could meat me back here in a few hours? Say 4?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be here." With that he turned, walked out the gate and began shouting false headlines.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot I left the square in search of my old house. A passing newsie shouted something about a fire that took the life of a woman in an apartment building. My senses tingled for just a moment and I knew it was her. Yeah, I forgot to mention, I have this weird psychic thing going on. No biggy, I just know things.  
  
"Where is the building that burned down?" I asked, stopping the boy.  
  
"Three blocks that way," he said pointing, "then four in that direction," he pointed again, "Can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks," I said and broke into a run following the directions he gave me. The surrounding streets were vaguely familiar, which is not a good sign.  
  
Upon reaching my destination I saw a boy that looked about my age pawing through the ashes. He seemed to be in search of something very important, but couldn't seem to find it.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked slowing my pace to a walk and ultimately stopping by his side.  
  
"My key. I left it by my bed last night before I went out. Then the fire happened and . . ." He broke off into sobs. I glanced over into the wreckage and say a small object glint in the sun. I walked over and picked up the skeleton key.  
  
"Is this it?" I ask, handing the key to the boy, who had stopped crying. He looked up from the mound of burnt wood and took the key, nodding. I pulled at the chain around my neck, removed the charm, and handed him the chain. "Here, put it around your neck so you don't lose it."  
  
"Thanks, and I don't even know you. I'm Spot." He spit in his hand and thrust it forward. I did likewise and we shook.  
  
"So you lived here?" I ask, wiping my hand on my skirt.  
  
"Yeah, all my life," he said, in a tone that could have been cheery, but had that underlying effect of extreme loss. "Me old lady was in the house. You know who I am, who are you?"  
  
"Brooke Lynn, I used to live here." His eyes got huge. Eyes like my mother's. "Shaun?"  
  
"How'd you know me name?" he asked, finding all of this hard to believe.  
  
"I'm your cousin, we thought we were twins 'til we were 5. I came back to look for you."  
  
___________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________  
  
Okay, got reviews therefore I gotta continue the story. I hope you like it at least a little. I am completely aware that this is an extremely cheesy plotline what with her being Spot's cousin and Cowboy's sister, but hey, I'm having fun. Flame me if you will, it's better than ignoring me. Makes me feel significant. May whoever's upstairs save this MS of a story. Shout outs.  
  
Angelfish- I'm guessing you've figured who the cousin is. If you haven't, I know a very good doctor I can refer you to. . . (j/k)  
  
HotShot- I apologize for using the same name as your character, but I won't change it. You see, there's a bit in the plot that centers around the name and I've already posted it, so I'm sorry. I think it more likely that a person to be named Brooke Lynn than Manhattan or Queens or Mid Town. Otherwise it wouldn't be the same story. I hadn't read your story, but I'm gonna make a point of it, so can't say I 'stole' the name. Really, sorry. I know I'm coming off as a major bi*ch, but it's not like that. I'm open to any other suggestions, though.  
  
Okay, shout outs done. I'd like to add that is any MST's are made of my ff (doubtful that'll happen, but anything's possible" I'd like to read it. You know, for the heck of it. To shut myself up, please review. Good/bad/critique I don't care. Thanks for reading and I hope this story gets better (then again, I think everything I write sucks. Read some original stuff I got on fp.net under pen name Moon Kid) Bye for now. 


End file.
